


Escape

by wholesome_muffin



Series: Twists of Fate [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_muffin/pseuds/wholesome_muffin
Summary: Technoblade finds himself in an internal struggle while his two brothers face envy.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Twists of Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alpha_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_1/gifts).



> just letting you know that in this au techno isn't a piglin hybrid. i would attach an image to show you what he looks like in the story but i can't art so you'll have to use your iMaGiNaTiOn

**cw: minor references to suicidal thoughts**

Technoblade was never very good with social situations. He was awkward and often came off as callous when talking. It also didn't help that he looked different from the townsfolk, being an adopted child. But then again, all of his other brothers were adopted too, so why didn't the people from his father's kingdom accept him?

The thought was always lurking in the back of his mind, but he knew the real answer to that question.

_ They didn't think he would be a good-enough heir. _

King Philza was the best ruler in the entire history of the southern kingdom. He, in his 10 years of ruling, had managed to accomplish more than any other monarch. He had established diplomatic ties with the northern, western and eastern kingdoms. King Philza had even managed to return the southern kingdom to its former glory- before his reign, the majestic state of the kingdom had crumbled until it was nothing more than dust but he had restored it- a truly remarkable feat. People had dubbed King Philza’s reign as “the second golden age” (the first being the reign of the first ruler, who was also magnanimous and kind).

So yeah, Technoblade thought that he could never be as good a ruler as Phil. And apparently the kingdom’s inhabitants thought in tandem.

But- it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad, was it? After all, he could let the citizens have low expectations and instead he could be a better ruler than Phil, right?

Wrong.

* * *

Techno sat by the garden. It was a nice day, but he had never liked the sun- he much preferred rain. It reflected his personality; stormy and dark in a subtle way. Still, he sat and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face. It wasn’t often that he visited these parts of the castle gardens, so Techno decided to savour the moment and stay there.

The peace didn’t last long.

_ You will never be as good a ruler as your father. _

Techno all but jumped as he heard the voice in his mind.

_ They will never accept you. _

To be honest, the voice wasn’t wrong.

_ Wouldn’t it be best just to end it all? _

Again- the voice wasn’t completely right, but it wasn’t wrong either. Techno did want to find a way out of this- but he was going senile. Who on earth had a sentient voice in their head unless they were insane? Dread pulled at Techno’s mind; he was going to be even more of a let-down if he became king while being insane. 

Since when did he care about the public’s opinion about him?

_ You always have, you superficial son of a- _

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Techno screamed to the voice in his mind. Without a second thought, he vented his emotions in one swift slice- his ceremonial sword easily cutting through the concrete of a nearby fountain. The fountain’s spout fell onto the floor and shattered, water spurting out of the now-uncovered spouts.

It felt so good to destroy things.

_ Go ahead,  _ the voice said calmly.  _ You deserve the punishment that will come after this. _

Techno realised the true extent of his actions. His father would not tolerate behavior like this from the prince. But his unadulterated frustration at the voice in his head took over him- and he raised his sword once more, slicing the stone fountain-bowl cleanly into half. It seemed like just a minor crack-

But the two halves split, each falling with a clatter to the ground. Water gushed out and Techno stood there, horrified and yet relieved that he had the chance to perform such a cathartic act.

Now, it was time to face the consequences.

* * *

“Technoblade, son. Why did you do this?” Philza’s tone wasn’t  _ accusatory _ , exactly. It was more of a mixture of disappointment and slight anger, a hint of regret laced in to his voice as well. The question sent Techno cringing; but he couldn’t tell Phil- couldn’t and wouldn’t- because he didn’t want the only person who ever cared for him to think him mad. The voice would be kept secret. He wouldn’t tell anybody.

“...I don’t know, father.”

“You do understand that you must be punished for this,” Philza started. “but I believe there are better ways to solve things rather than corporal punishments.” His tone wavered a little, a pause loaded with tension dividing his sentence. “I think- I believe you should be escorted to wherever you wish to be, so that events like this shall not happen. Son, I know it must be hard being a prince,” Phil continued with a soft gaze on his face, “but you mustn't vent like this.”

Techno didn’t know whether to be grateful or not; whether it was a mercy or an extra-harsh punishment to be escorted around. For all he knew, it was a blessing in disguise, but for now it was just another hindrance- privacy wasn’t something he could possess until the punishment was over.

_ You could always just kill the escorts, couldn’t you? _

Techno flinched, he had just about forgotten about the sentient voice in his head. He had more important things to focus on, but now- his attention was all on the voice.

_ You are the best fighter in the kingdom after all,  _ the voice offered.  _ Even better than the soldiers I would expect. _

Technoblade grinned, a manic corruption creeping into his mind.

* * *

Wilbur thought it was horrendously unfair.

The eldest child of the family, but still behind Technoblade in terms of the throne? Embarrassing as heck, he thought. He had secretly been watching father Philza admonish Techno for breaking the fountain- and evil as this may be, he thought Techno deserved it.

What was this feeling? Envy?

Wilbur stared out of his bedroom window, wishing that he could be the solitary heir to the throne.

* * *

Tommy was the youngest of Philza’s adopted children. He didn’t want the responsibility of being a prince to be put onto his shoulders, but he would never admit it.

He was  _ 16 _ , for goodness sake. No 16 year old should have this little privacy.

Though sometimes he found himself wishing Techno dead. He wanted the power, he wanted what Technoblade had. Sure, Techno was a great swordsman and a funny brother, but sometimes the snarky comments got a little too far.

Jealousy was a strange emotion.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, it makes my day :)


End file.
